Seeing the Impossible
by Cook-chan
Summary: Crabb and Goyle smart? Snape the Headmaster? Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy best friends? What's going on here? Read and Review.


Cookie Monster-The characters in the following story are the property of J.K. Rowling, not mine. I hope you like the story.  
  
Seeing the Impossible  
Chapter 1:Where am I?  
  
It was just an average Saturday morning when Angela walked by a small bookshop. Her eyes lit up when she saw the banner stretching across the front of the tiny building. "Special Sale on Harry Potter Merchandise! Today only!" it read. She was a huge fan of the books. Angela had been reading them since they first came out in her small town. She knew almost every thing about it. But as she stepped into the shop, she felt a shiver in her spine. The place was much larger than it looked outside. In it were shelves and shelves of thick books. But the store wasn't very desirable. She flinched when she saw the cobwebs hanging from the high ceiling and the high shelves were covered with dirt and grime. "I guess there's no one here." she said and turned to the door to leave. Just then, a strange voice cam from behind her. "May I help you?" it said. Angela turned around saw a crippled old man standing behind her. "He wasn't there before," she thought to herself. "Um… I was just looking around," she told him; "The sign outside said that you had Harry Potter things for sale, but I guess you ran out of them." "Oh no," said the old man; "We have one left. Come this way, miss." He led her to the counter and brought out a dirty old book. "Uh, excuse me," she said; "that doesn't look like any Harry Potter book I've heard of." "But it is." he explained; "It's a special limited edition model of a real Hogwarts school book. I think it's supposed to be about Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Really!" asked Angela; "That's great. But are you sure it's real." "Of course," he answered; "look here." He pointed out a small signature. "This is the author's," he said. Angela examined it. It looked real all right, but she didn't notice it before. "How much is it?" she asked him. "It's on sale so… I think this much will do." he showed her a small calculator with the price entered on it. "Where did that come from?" she thought, but it looked quite cheap for the book and Angela would never pass up a good bargain. "I think I'll take it," she said. The old man nodded and put the book in a large paper bag. Angela handed him the money and walked out of the store as fast as she could.  
  
When she got home, Angela ran quickly to her room upstairs and jumped into her bed, exhausted. She brought out the old looking book and opened it thinking, "Wow, they must have really work hard on this." The pages of the book were, or seemed to, be made of heavy parchment and the words were neatly handwritten, or it looked like they were. She flicked through a couple of pages and saw instructions on how to perform strange spells. She saw one for transforming and a couple for defense. The spells had both words and potion ingredients needed to complete it. She read the spells and found that they seemed to make her feel uneasy. And the items needed for the potion were quite impossible to find. She read spells that need unicorn hair, beetle eyes and other strange ingredients. Then after reading through it for about half an hour she found a spell for teleporting you to another world. "Cool!" she said; "I could go to a place like Hogwarts with a spell like this." She thought it would be funny if she tried one out, and she wanted to do this one. "It's just for fun anyway," she thought.  
  
Angela went to the kitchen and filled a pot with water. She then placed it on the stove at low heat. "Okay," she said; "I have my cauldron. Now I need werewolf fur, unicorn hair, frogeyes and gillyweed. "Why would I need gillyweed?" she thought. Then she thought for a while and decided to get the ingredients first, but where would she find them?  
  
Hero, Angela's small gray dog, was sleeping on the porch when she crept up behind him. "Okay," she said quietly; "I guess this is fine for werewolf fur. And he has lots of it, so he won't mind." she took the scissors she had in her pocket and gently held a bit of the dog's fur up for her to cut it of. She was able to get it but, at that moment, Hero woke up. But his hair was so thick that he didn't mind the loss and went of to eat the food in his bowl.  
  
"Unicorn hair is kind of silvery," she thought as she dumped her dog's hair into the boiling water; "It's a good thing my sister has that kind of hair." Then she crept up to her sister who was talking to a friend on the phone. She was about to cut a bit of her silvery blonde hair when her sister stood up, yelled at her and continued talking to her friend. "Aren't you too old for practical jokes?" she yelled. Angela walked out of the room thinking; "Where will I find it now?" she thought. Then she remembered her sister brushing her hair that morning and yelling because her hair was full of knots. So she ran to her sister's room and took some hairs of her brush with a pair of tweezers, looking quite grossed out. Then she ran back to the kitchen and put it into the pot with the other ingredients.  
  
She had no problem with finding frogeyes and gillyweed. She just ripped the eyes off her stuff frog, which she didn't like much anyway. She put that in along with a few weeds from the garden. Angela stirred the things together until it turned into a thin brown mixture. Then she said the spell written in the book and was shocked with what happened next. The potion started to swirl around and turn green. Then she felt a chill all over her body and everything went black.  
  
Angela opened her eyes and tried to breath but then realized why the spell needed gillyweed. She was in the middle of a lake! She came to her senses and started to swim as fast as she could to the surface. But she was too tired to swim the rest of the way and she fainted in the middle of the wide lake.  
  
"I don't know how this Muggle could have gotten here." she heard after a while; "This school has very strong spells cast upon it to keep them away." "Spells?" she thought; "I guess this spell worked." She took a deep breath. "Oh," said another voice; "she's awake now." "Where am I?" she asked, her eyes still shut. "Your in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." answered one of the voices. "Who are you?" she asked. She thought it might be Harry, Ron or Hermoine because they seemed to know a lot about the school. "I'm Crabbe and this is Goyle," answered the voice. "What?" she yelled. Then she opened her eyes and saw the two guys looking, puzzled, down at her. 


End file.
